1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a money clip and more particularly to an ornamental shaped money clip that essentially resembles a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Money clips have long been known. The general purpose of a money lip is to secure together a stack of monetary paper bills. The money clip and the bills are then carried in ones pocket. When an individual wishes to spend some of the money, the individual is remove the money clip from the pocket and remove the stack of bills from the money clip and remove what bills the individual wishes to spend and then fold the remaining bills together and insert such back into the money clip.
In the past, money clips have been designed in numerous different configurations. An exceedingly common sporting activity is fishing. Previous to the present invention, it has not been known to design a money clip to resemble a fishing article and specifically a fishing reel.